061114doirryspor
12:44 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:44 -- 12:44 GT: ~Doir.~ 12:44 GA: hi 12:44 GT: ~What iʃ the color of my ʃkin?~ 12:44 GA: um 12:45 GA: are you okay 12:45 GT: ~Yeʃ, bvt I need to aʃcertain if yov are.~ 12:45 GA: hmmm 12:45 GA: lets see... 12:45 GA: red?? blue?? 12:45 GT: ~Doir.~ 12:45 GA: uhhh 12:45 GA: which grey? grey or gray? 12:46 GA: what the fuck kinda question is that??? 12:46 GT: ~I believe both ʃpellingʃ are correct. I tend to vʃe grey, however.~ 12:46 GT: ~And excellent, it ʃeemʃ yov're lvcid.~ 12:46 GA: yeah im always lucid 12:46 GA: when have i ever lost my marbles 12:46 GA: definitely not ever 12:46 GT: ~Periʃh the thovght.~ 12:47 GA: so im assuming someone else totally lost it? 12:47 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 12:47 GA: oh, connectivity issues 12:47 GT: ~Damn.~ 12:47 GA: yeah thats happening 12:48 GA: so uh 12:48 GA: you seemed pretty excited about seriad and kate and i 12:48 GT: ~It waʃ really more highly worried and confvʃed.~ 12:49 GA: yeah it just sort of happened 12:49 GT: ~I'm calmer abovt it now, however, now that I've gotten all poʃʃible perʃpectiveʃ on it.~ 12:49 GA: though this time its a lot more casual than my past relationship with seriad so when it inevitably breaks apart for dramatic purposes we'll all be fine 12:49 GT: ~Natvrally.~ 12:50 GA: did kate tell you the thing about teams? 12:50 GA: i hope we end up on a team together! 12:50 GA: well 12:50 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 12:51 GT: ~Ah, connectivity iʃʃveʃ.~ 12:51 GT: ~I aʃ well, thovgh, worry not.~ 12:51 GA: you as well? 12:51 GA: i would hope not 12:51 GT: ~I aʃ well what?~ 12:51 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 12:52 GT: ~I waʃ referring to ovr being on a team together, not...whatever yov're trying to commvnicate.~ 12:52 GA: ohh 12:52 GT: ~Where are yov, in any caʃe? Yovr wireleʃʃ connection iʃ abyʃmal.~ 12:52 GA: yeah i was stating a reason why we might not end up on a team 12:52 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 12:52 GA: and its complete bullshit too 12:52 GA: i mean come on, there arent even any satellites to lose connection to! 12:53 GT: ~That'ʃ...a good point, actvally. How are we receiving internet at all?~ 12:53 GA: oh i know 12:53 GA: i went into my computer once, remember that? 12:53 GT: ~Very clearly.~ 12:53 GA: yeah it had an aspect along the lines of 'somehow connected to the internet' 12:54 GA: probably because this game is so dependant on pesterchum and such, its magic 12:54 GA: though as for why it's not working, i have an idea 12:54 GT: ~Oh?~ 12:54 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 12:54 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'll have to figvre it ovt myʃelf, then.~ 12:54 GA: what? i just explained like the whole thing to you 12:55 GA: more issues? 12:55 GT: ~Indeed.~ 12:55 GA: oh come on that was so much information 12:55 GA: fuck it, whatever 12:55 GT: ~Whatever'ʃ cavʃing thiʃ, it'ʃ clear that ʃomething vnnatvral iʃ taking place.~ 12:55 GA: no duh 12:55 GT: ~I don't like thiʃ at all.~ 12:55 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 12:55 GA: i didnt get that 12:55 GT: ~BLAʃT.~ 12:57 GA: yeah so anyway howre you doing? 12:57 GA: i mean just in general 12:58 GA: since i know how im doing 12:58 GT: ~Not exactly fantaʃtic, let'ʃ pvt it that way.~ 12:58 GA: whats got ya down? 12:58 GT: ~Qvite a few thingʃ, really.~ 12:59 GT: ~The moʃt prominent of which I really don't think wovld be prvdent or kind to ʃpread arovnd.~ 12:59 GA: why not? 12:59 GA: im your bestie, besties tell each other eeeeverything 12:59 GA: + dont worry im changing up my stance on secrets 01:00 GT: ~Becavʃe thiʃ particvlar bother involveʃ the feelingʃ of another. It'ʃ a very delicate matter, and I'd feel terrible divvlging anything abovt it.~ 01:00 GA: since the whole oh my god the universe is *actually* fake thing 01:00 GA: pfft 01:00 GA: pfffffffft 01:00 GT: ~...And yov wonder why I feel heʃitation abovt telling yov.~ 01:00 GA: jeez okay dont be my bestie just be by best 01:01 GA: *be my best 01:01 GA: like without the ie 01:01 GA: maybe ill make nate my new bestie if he doesnt kill me over the 17 reasons to kill me 01:02 GT: ~Oh, for goodneʃʃ' ʃAKE, Doir.~ 01:03 GA: cmon man there are like, 10 people left, this wont be spread around like hundreds of people like in a school 01:03 GT: ~It will be enovgh people.~ 01:03 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 01:03 GA: aw did the connectivity just cut out the secret 01:03 GT: ~...Yeʃ.~ 01:03 GT: ~Definitely.~ 01:03 GT: ~How vnfortvnate, don't yov agree?~ 01:04 GA: youre clearly lying 01:04 GT: ~No.~ 01:04 GA: you cant possibly such a bad liar that you have to use ...'s in your lie which make it seem like youre hesitating 01:06 GA: tell me tell me tell me your seeeecrets 01:14 GT: ~Oh, I'm ʃorry, am I not allowed to vʃe ellipʃeʃ anymore? I think they add a bit of flair to my ʃentenceʃ~ 01:14 GT: ~They're a very effective way of denoting pavʃeʃ that may or may not be connected with falʃehoodʃ.~ 01:14 GA: yeah but why bother using a pause if it makes it clear youre lying 01:14 GA: that goes against the whole point of effectively lying 01:14 GT: ~Who ʃaid I waʃ lying?~ 01:14 GA: but you clearly were! 01:15 GA: tell me your secretsssss 01:15 GT: ~No.~ 01:15 GA: yes 01:15 GT: ~No.~ 01:15 GA: yes 01:15 GT: ~Thiʃ waʃ a terrible idea.~ 01:15 GA: yes 01:16 GA: why bother hinting at something unless you either a) want to tell them or b) want to dangle it above their heads like an asshole 01:16 GT: ~I'm not DANGLING it. I ʃaid I wovldn't divvlge it, and I'm not going to.~ 01:16 GA: whats the point of drama if its not even going to cause drama 01:17 GT: ~I don't want it to cavʃe drama. I need to handle thiʃ with tact, and ʃpreading it all acroʃʃ the Medivm iʃ likely not the way to go abovt doing that. ~ 01:17 GA: pfft there are like a zillion entities which already know it anyway 01:18 GA: scarlet used to make soap operas out of our logs on derse, remember? 01:18 GT: ~Well, thiʃ iʃn't a Derʃe log, iʃ it?~ 01:18 GA: no just all logs 01:18 GA: it might still be going, and has probably taken a turn to horror 01:19 GT: ~Horror?~ 01:20 GA: um, did you not see the whole 'jack slaughtering us on prospit' thing 01:20 GA: plus, like 01:20 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 01:20 GT: ~Aʃ expected, really.~ 01:20 GA: as expected? 01:20 GT: ~Connectivity iʃʃveʃ.~ 01:21 GA: are you talking about connectivity issues? because i told you literally everything that happened, again 01:21 GA: okay 01:22 GA: eh, well, im sure youll figure out whats going on eventually 01:22 GT: ~I certainly hope ʃo. Thiʃ iʃ all highly frvʃtrating.~ 01:22 GA: maybe ill just hack into my phone and fix it 01:23 GA: well, i mean, i was actually waiting for the next milestone, so that i could get a higher computer roll, to continue hacking shenanigans 01:23 GA: but since we didnt fight the queen, uh, thatll have to wait 01:25 GT: ~Vntil yov get ovt of whatever predicament yov're cvrrently mired in, I aʃʃvme?~ 01:25 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 01:26 GT: ~No good, I'm afraid.~ 01:26 GA: whatever 01:27 GA: ugh, its horrible that we're constantly being watched, we can *never* establish a secret friendship word 01:27 GA: unless i figure out my mind powers and god tier and learn to speak telepathically 01:28 GT: ~ʃecret friendʃhip word?~ 01:28 GA: we need a secret word! 01:28 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 01:28 GA: and it was horrible! 01:28 GT: ~I'm ʃvre.~ 01:29 GA: im just gonna guess for now on that whatever i say about whats going on rn is being blocked because its obvious 01:29 GA: ugh, why do these things have to happen 01:29 GT: ~Yov wovld be correct in that aʃʃvmption, yeʃ, and don't aʃk me.~ 01:29 GT: ~Aʃk CC, if yov can figvre ovt a method of contacting her.~ 01:29 GA: how do you even know her chumhandle initials anyway 01:30 GT: ~Oh, do yov think that'ʃ what they are? I jvʃt thovght they were ʃhort for 'Ceecee', or ʃomething like that.~ 01:30 GA: oh come on, pay attention ryspor 01:30 GA: if you see a four letter human name, its a normal human 01:30 GA: six letter, normal troll 01:31 GA: initials in c, g, t, or a, it's a chumhandle 01:31 GA: anything deviating from that is clearly something different 01:32 GA: cant you just go back to the fourth wall and go past it again 01:33 GT: ~I rather think that wovldn't be wiʃe.~ 01:33 GT: ~And poʃʃibly dangerovʃ to my continved exiʃtence.~ 01:33 GA: yeah, probably 01:33 GA: do you think its dangerous for us to be discussing such a big revelation with so many things watching? 01:34 GA: i mean, all the twinks now know, probably the horrorterrors, maybe even all of derse 01:34 GT: ~Well, they're jvʃt NPCʃ. I think if we keep thiʃ between the two of vʃ, it ʃhovld be all right. It'ʃ when the other playerʃ begin hearing abovt it that we'll be in danger.~ 01:35 GA: smart thinking 01:35 GA: hey, if you know libby is just an npc, why do you even want to be her moirail any more? 01:36 GA: if like, you were an npc, id probably stop talking to you and get a real friend 01:36 GA: youre not an npc are you 01:36 GT: ~I...don't think ʃo.~ 01:36 GT: ~I hope not.~ 01:36 GA: plot twist: we're all npcs 01:37 GA: this is a book 01:37 GT: ~All ʃignʃ point to it being a game, thovgh.~ 01:37 GA: maybe its a book where its a game 01:37 GA: books do that shit all the time 01:37 GT: ~Bvt then that wovld mean CC herʃelf iʃ a character.~ 01:38 GA: dude its impossible for real people to go into their creation anyway 01:38 GA: shes probably just a self insert 01:38 GA: but like a more literal one then using yourself as a character because youre 12 and uncreative 01:38 GA: no one seems quirky and random xd enough to be that around here though 01:44 GA: dont you have a universe to be making? 01:45 GT: ~Theoretically, yeʃ. It'ʃ a bit hard to concentrate on frog breeding when one'ʃ in the middle of a battle, however.~ 01:45 GT: ~Yov know how it iʃ.~ 01:45 GA: and yet you have time for idle chatter 01:46 GT: ~Their forceʃ have retreated for now. We're taking the time to regrovp and reʃt for their next charge.~ 01:47 GA: then youre not in the middle of a battle 01:47 GA: howre you even keeping your frogs alive 01:47 GT: ~We're vnderwater.~ 01:47 GA: frogs cant even breathe under water 01:48 GT: ~They're tadpoleʃ cvrrently, thankʃ to Leon'ʃ ʃpell.~ 01:48 GA: i meant like, youre so irresponsible about your duties, how can you take care of an animal? 01:49 GT: ~Again, forgive me for not paying attention to my relatively ʃtable ʃitvation in order to ʃort ovt everyone elʃe'ʃ problemʃ.~ 01:49 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 01:49 GA: uh, message lost there 01:50 GT: ~I thovght it might be.~ 01:50 GT: ~ʃpeaking of which, I ʃhovld attempt to contact ʃami and Nate.~ 01:51 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 01:51 GT: ~ʃtay ʃafe, and DO NOT TRVʃT YOVR ʃENʃEʃ.~ 01:51 GA: uh 01:51 GA: what do i trust, my brain? 01:51 GT: ~Probably not, no.~ 01:51 GA: i already know not to trust my senses 01:52 GA: i know my situation dude, even if i cant convey it 01:52 GA: plus, come on, you know how genre savvy i am 01:52 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'll have to accept that for now.~ 01:52 GT: ~I'll check in with yov ʃoon, Doir.~ 01:53 GA: see ya 'round 01:53 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:53 --